A Telling of a Tale
by Crayon
Summary: A Mimato story, based on the Sleeping Beauty, and very screwed up indeed. Yama's a prince, and he get's to fight dragons... and stuff... Enjoy!


This is a Mimato. This is probably the only one I'll ever write, but it is kind of a nice change. Mimato is my *least* erm... favorite couple... however... and I pretty much took a story from a book of fairy tales and copied it. Sorry bout that.  
  
FYI- This is dedicated to Nonexistingstar. Enjoy...   
  
Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon.  
  
* * * * *  
  


A Telling of a Tale  
  


Yamato Ishida threw himself into a double roll and threw his sword upward, into the soft flesh of the giant scarlet beast. It hit a loose scale, and his sword lodged itself into the dragon's belly.  
  
The dragon howled, and smoke and fire engulfed young prince Yamato. A sickening crunch came forth as the dragon fell to the ground: dead. Yamato pulled together his torn sleeve, and pulled out his sword from the dragon.  
  
He looked up at the great towers of the castle. Here, it was said, here, was the beautiful princess Mona. She had been cursed as a child by a wicked fairy who said that on her fourteenth birthday she should touch a spindle and die. Luckily, a second fairy counter-cursed it, and Princess Mona only fell into a deep sleep, and the whole of the castle did fall asleep also, in the curse.  
  
And only a kiss of a prince worthy enough would wake her. Many princes tried, and failed. Yamato wiped his brow, and brushed his wild blonde hair out of his face and looked at the dead dragon. It had once been the fairy that had cursed Princess Mona. He put the sword back in it's sheath, and went to the castle gate.  
  
He passed many people in elegant robes, and even the King and Queen of the castle, asleep in their chairs. He headed due north, to the northern most tower, overlooking the sea.  
  
Yamato climbed thousands upon thousands of stairs until he reached a door. He swung it open.  
  
And there she was. _Princess Mona! _ Yamato thought. She had ruby red lips, and soft pale skin, and her hair was... was... pink.  
  
Yamato raised an eyebrow, but disregarded her informal hair. He carefully placed a kiss on her lips. Mona's eyes fluttered, opened...  
  
What... what happened? Mona said.  
  
I am Prince Yamato. You have been under a spell for a century placed upon you by a wicked fairy. You have spent the last hundred years asleep, and I rescued you. Yamato said, trying to look superior.  
  
Do you have any form of identification?  
  
Yamato stood up.   
  
Do you have any form of identification? I mean, you just expect me to believe everything you have told me? It's impossible! Prove it!  
  
Yamato shoulder's drooped. But, Princess Mona...  
  
WHAT did you just call ME? Mona' shrieked.  
  
Princess Mona.  
  
Honestly! My name is Mimi! Is that so hard to remember? I don't believe it! All those advertisements, campaigns, and you don't know my first name! Mimi sat down on her bed and cried.  
  
It has been a few hundred years. Everyone probably just forgot. Yamato said, reassuringly.  
  
Mimi glared at him. I'm going to get my daddy. And he can deal with you. She pulled a small bell-pull at the corner of the room. Clanking armor came from the bottom of the staircase. They waited silently as the sounds got closer, and closer...   
  
The door flew open. You called? said a man wearing heavy armor and carrying a large sword and shield ten times to big for him.  
  
I want you to send some of your men to fetch my father. This strange man has come, saying that we have been under a curse for... how long was it? Oh yes... a century... Asleep. You weren't sleeping on the job, now were you? Mimi looked at the guard.  
  
The guard turned red. No! Not us, Princess Mimi! He coughed loudly.  
  
Mimi smiled at Yamato. I thought so. Now go get my dadd- erm, father! Mimi sat down on the bed while the guard rushed away.  
  
Now tell me, Prince Yamato, if all of this is true, how did you wake me up? Mimi grinned.  
  
Yamato sighed. Well, I kissed you.  
  
Mimi stood up. Kissed me?!? Yamato watched as Mimi's beautiful face got closer to his, and he narrowly missed Mimi's hand whacking his cheek.   
  
Kissed me? How dare you! Father shall have your head! Mimi humphed.  
  
Now, now... dear. This man had good intentions, I suppose... Mimi's graying father walked into the room, followed by a number of guards.  
  
Daddy! This man comes into my quarters, kisses me, tells outrageous stories about me saying that I slept for a million years...  
  
A hundred. Yamato corrected.   
  
Mimi yelled.  
  
Yamato bowed to the king, and started up his speech again. Your highness, my name is Prince Yamato. I have slain the dragon that kept your Castle captive, and have freed the Princess from the wicked fairy's power...  
  
Mimi groaned.  
  
The old king sighed. Well, that evil fairy did say that you would sleep, or die, or something in between for a while if you touched the spindle of a spinning wheel. That's what these guards are for. To protect you from spindles. Right?  
  
The guards didn't answer. They were circling around the large spinning wheel in the middle of the room, the one that Mimi had touched, in fact, a century ago...   
  
yelled a guard, and all the guards piled onto it, tearing apart the wood and managing to pin it to the ground and throw it out the window. They all cheered, and gave each other high-fives.  
  
Mimi sighed. The king turned to Yamato. Would you happen to have any form of identification with you? he asked.  
  
Yamato threw his hands up in the air. What do I look like? I rescue you from a evil fairy slash dragon, I free everyone from a hundred year curse, and what's the first thing you say to me? Excuse me, but do you have any I.D.? I can't take this!   
  
There's no need to get all huffy. the king said. And what's all this about a dragon?  
  
Yamato sighed. The evil fairy turned into a dragon, covered the whole of the castle with vines, made everyone inside the castle fall asleep, and... I kissed the Princess to free everyone of the curse.  
  
I see. said the King, as he looked at his fuming daughter. Guard? Do you see any vines outside? said Mimi to a guard.  
  
The guard went to the window. Nope. This palace is vegetation free, lady. Mimi smirked at Yamato.  
  
And why, Prince, did you you come here to save us from this curse, to start with?  
  
I was hoping to marry the beautiful Princess Mimi I had heard so much about. Mimi's mouth opened wide to say something at Yamato's answer, but her father stopped her.  
  
Well, I think we need to prove your worthiness. I shall consult my wife, the Queen, on a suitable challenge for you. Come, guards! The king clapped his hands, and the guards ran to the door, tripping over the ledge and toppling down the long tower stairs.  
  
The king sighed. Please make sure that the Queen is aware of our, The king looked at Yamato.   
  
A sound of clanking armor and a muffled, Yes, your royal Highness... came up from the bottom of the stairwell. The king left, leaving Yamato and Mimi alone.  
  
So... lovely weather we're having... Yamato said, looking out the window.  
  
You will not talk about the weather to me! I hate it when people think I'm just a ditzy little princess, that can't discuss Politics, or society, or government... Mimi said, loudly.  
  
Well, when I talk about myself, you groan, and when I talk about you, you slap me, so I thought the weather was the only safe subject. Yamato said.   
  
Mimi looked in Yamato's blue eyes, and smiled a little bit. I guess I do tend to over react a bit... she mumbled. She snapped out of her trance, and took Yamato's hand. Come. We have to go see what Daddy has planned for you.  
  
Yamato trudged along behind Mimi, not quite ready for his fate.  
  
* * * * *  
  
_I can't believe it. Another dragon. The King and Queen think that the only way that I could possibly be a Prince is if I slew another dragon._  
  
Yamato trudged along the path to the cave of Millicent, the greatest dragon in all the land, according to the King. And according to Mimi, the largest, most fierce, and with the worst case of Halitosis yet.   
  
Yamato drug along his sword and shield as he reached the entrance to the cave. The heat from the entrance was enough to fry an egg. Yamato closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and went in.   
  
Millicent was there, all right. The large green dragon, much larger than the evil fairy dragon, was perched on piles of gold and silver and jewels. It blew a large smoke ring and looked at Prince Yamato.  
  
Good Afternoon. Millicent said, in a slight British accent.  
  
Yamato charged the dragon, with his sword upthrust. He threw himself into a double roll, and felt his feet leave the ground. Millicent had picked him up, and lightly tossed him into a corner, and had managed to take away his sword and shield at the same time.  
  
Yamato said half heartedly, as Millicent bore down on him, with fiery eyes. Smoke and flames shot out at him, and suddenly... nothing.  
  
Yamato opened his eyes. The dragon seemed to be, blushing. Millicent turned away. I'm sorry. I'm not used to this kind of activity.  
  
Yamato found his legs, and stood up. I guess... it's okay... I'm not dead yet, I mean. Yamato stammered.  
  
The dragon laughed. Now why would I kill any prince? Especially an adorable one like you? No, I'm not that type. What's your name, prince?  
  
Yamato breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
You're very polite. One of the nicer princes I've met in my day. Most chicken out and run for their dear lives, but you've stayed the longest.  
  
Well, you're the nicest dragon I have met. Yamato said, smiling at the dragon. I always thought all dragons were cruel.  
  
Some are, some aren't. I must admit, you're a rather good fighter. That double roll was especially picturesque. Millicent said.  
  
Thank you. I recently killed a dragon with that move. Yamato said, but then realized that may not be a very polite thing to say.  
  
The dragon laughed. Must have been a young dragon.  
  
An evil fairy masquerading as a dragon, actually.   
  
I see. Millicent got up, and rummaged around in the pile of gold. She knocked off a couple of scales in the process. Now where is that darn teapot... She kicked a scale to the rock that Yamato was standing against. His sword was lodged in the fibers of it. An idea struck him. He threw himself into a double roll...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Yamato dropped the scale on the freshly cleaned red carpet. A scale? said the King, peering at it.  
  
A scale. Yamato said proudly. I have slain the dragon Millicent.  
  
Why not the head?  
  
Much to big.  
  
Well an ear, then?  
  
To bloody from battle. Would not be a good sight for the ladies. Yamato said, looking at the Queen and Mimi and bowing slightly.  
  
The king sighed. All right then. I'll go have my guards go check her cave to make sure you have slain her, and then I will promise you the hand of my daughter.  
  
Mimi and Yamato looked at each other in horror for different reasons. You're checking the cave? To see if she's dead? Yamato said, his voice cracking.  
  
Why, yes. Is that a problem?  
  
No! I mean, maybe you shouldn't. It's too much of a bother.  
  
Mimi looked between the desperate Yamato and her father. Yamato's blue eyes were close to tears. Maybe you shouldn't, father... she said, softly.  
  
No. The dragon must be slain. He stood up, and called loudly,   
  
Yamato yelled. I admit- I didn't kill the dragon. I couldn't. It offered me proper hospitality, I couldn't kill it. Now, If you'll excuse me, I have a dragon to apologize to. Forget about the marriage. Yamato gathered the scale, sword, and shield, and headed out of the castle.  
  
The king sat back down on his throne. Well, that's that. I guess we still need to find you a suitor, Mimi. All in all, today's been very exhilarating, hasn't it? Mimi? He looked at his daughter.  
  
Dad? Why do the girls never get out to slay dragons? she inquired.  
  
It's absurd! Slaying dragons is clearly men's work. Proper women are supposed to support their husbands, not be out on an adventure. he said, proudly.  
  
I can't take it anymore! I hate being a proper woman! I want to see the world, have adventures, not sit around, learning how to crochet and play the lute. The queen quickly hid the hankercheif she had been embroidering at Mimi's words.  
  
But... Mimi! I thought you loved those things... said the queen.  
  
Well, I don't. I don't see why I can't have the adventures Yamato is having. Mimi sighed, and sank back into her chair.  
  
The king looked at his wife, and nodded. Go after him, then.   
  
Mimi sat up. What did you say?  
  
I said, go after him. You're a growing girl. You need adventures. Don't let Prince Yamato have all the fun.  
  
Mimi glowed. Thank you, Daddy! I love you! She kissed her mother and father in turn and ran out of the palace.  
  
The queen looked at her husband. That was a noble thing you just did. she said, serenely.  
  
Anything to get a teenager out of this kingdom. the King laughed, sitting back down on his throne.  
  
_And they all lived Happily Ever After.  
  
_* * * * *   
  
Yes, I just had to put that Happily Ever After thing in. I thought the story turned out a little more humorous than expected, but what the hey. Read and Review!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
